Captain Swordeagle
'Captain William Swordeagle '''Is a notorious pirate of the Caribbean. For nearly 50 years, Swordeagle led rebellions, raids, and served his crew of elite pirates. His story began when he led a rebellion against the Spanish on Padres del Fuego, his place of birth. After living on numerous islands and joining numerous crews, Swordeagle is remembered the most for his role in The Lion's Revenge- a notorious pirate elite led by Leon Swordkidd, where Captain Swordeagle's crew participated in the Great Lion's Revenge Fleet, sinking almost 50 ships alongside his fellow fleet captains. After being promoted to officer, Swordeagle led numerous fleets alongside Swordkidd, until finally his ship went down against The Kraken. Swordeagle, heartbroken by his loss, resorted to a life of gambling, fishing, and drinking, losing almost all of his riches. At 48 years old, he decides to set out on a new path, and relive his pirate years with Grim Reaper Wahl, joining Nassau United to liberate the free world. History Background William Swordeagle was born on Padres del Fuego on January 1st, 1702 to colonist parents. At the age of 15, The Spanish invaded the island and destroyed his home, killing his parents. Swordeagle was homeless and lived behind buildings and under docks for nearly three years until a band of amateur pirates known as "Muñecas de Muerte" (Dolls of Death), found him and took him under their wing. For two years, Swordeagle sailed with them, looting the Spanish navy. At the age of 22, the pirates returned to Padres del Fuego to lead an uprising against the Spanish governor. The pirates wanted the treasures the Spaniards kept on the island, while Swordeagle wanted revenge. After the pirates destroyed the Governor's mansion, Swordeagle found the governor and drew his sword, but the governor was shot from behind by his right hand man, El Patron. Confused, Swordeagle stood glancing at El Patron with the smoking repeater pointing at him and El Patron laughing. Swordeagle dropped his sword and fled. A bounty was placed on the pirates by the Spanish Navy for killing the governor and his men, not knowing it was El Patron who killed the governor to take complete control over the island. With this bounty, Swordeagle fled by purchasing a very old ship in dire need of repair: ''The Moonraker Maelstrom, ''and left his band of pirates. Joining The Lion's Revenge Two years after the uprising, Swordeagle took asylum in Tortuga. While gambling at King's Arm, a small group of pirates approached Swordeagle, challenging him to a game of poker. Swordeagle accepted, and won the round. One of the pirates drew his pistol, and threatened Swordeagle, accusing him of cheating. Swordeagle hit the gun out of his hand and a brawl ensued. This is how Swordeagle and Swordkidd had met. The two men settled their fight, and Swordkidd, noticing Swordeagle's skills, invited him to join The Lion's Revenge. Cautious of what happened to him on Padres del Fuego, Swordeagle declined but Leon Sworkidd insisted. from 1724-1730 Swordeagle worked for the guild as one of the best swordsmen and looters. The guild grew, and Swordkidd awarded Swordeagle with a promotion to an officer of the guild. During this time, Swordeagle fixed up his ship and gave her upgrades, looting the British navy and EITC with The Lion's Revenge. The Great Lion's Revenge Fleet Imprisonment and escape After the guild grew in wealth and numbers, Swordeagle, now captain of his crew on ''The Moonraker Maelstrom, ''was sailing with the guild until a Spanish fleet sailing from Padres del Fuego, led by El Patron, outnumbered the group and all pirates were seized and arrested. Some pirates, including Leon Swordkidd, escaped the capture, but Captain Swordeagle was jailed on the Spanish outpost of Raven's Cove. After a full year of imprisonment and losing hope, the EITC led by Lord Cutler Beckett and Jolly Roger and his undead crew invaded the island searching for El Patron and his cache of weapons. During the fight, the jail and town was completely destroyed and Swordeagle with other jailed pirates, fought both EITC and the undead, trying to escape the island. After the bloody fighting, Swordeagle finally reached the docks and fought off the EITC that were searching his ship. Along with other prisoners, Swordeagle successfully escaped the island with ''The Moonraker Maelstrom. Reunited and Taking Revenge Swordeagle and the liberated prisoners returned to Tortuga and Captain Swordeagle spotted a familiar ship at port, Swordkidd's The Victory Queen. ''Swordeagle had thought Leon Swordkidd was killed, but they were reunited and Swordeagle had learned that the guild grew wealthier than ever imagined. During Swordeagle's incarceration, The Guild raided the first EITC Expedition Fleet to Raven's Cove, unaware that's where Swordeagle was being held captive, and sailed away with unimaginable treasure. Reunited, Swordeagle used some of the Guild's new share of wealth to repair and upgrade ''The Moonraker Maelstrom. After learning that El Patron was using Raven's Cove as a stash for his cursed weapons, the upgraded Guild assembled and sailed back to Raven's Cove, with Swordeagle seeking revenge against his old nemesis, El Patron. They arrived, fought off El Patron's loyalists, and finally killed El Patron, seizing his cache of weapons and loot. The Fleet Sets Sail Now armed and ready for battle, the guild returned to the sea, and fought the EITC Treasure Fleets. After numerous successful raids against the Navy and EITC, the fleet grew and outnumbered the Navy itself. On August 4th, 1732, Captain Swordeagle and The Moonraker Maelstrom, ''and Captain Leon Swordkidd and ''The Victory Queen were threatened by numerous bounty hunters. The guild assembled the fleet and set sail with one goal: sink all the Hunters and Navy that were after them. After months of battle, the Navy, EITC, and Hunters all gave up, and the guild was victorious. The guild had taken over the Caribbean waters- or so they thought. The Downfall of Captain Swordeagle The Flying Dutchman On Isla Tormenta around the year 1734, Swordkidd, Swordeagle, and some crewmates were raiding Davy Jones's outpost on the island, and stole Famed and Legendary weapons. While escaping the island with the loot, The Flying Dutchman had appeared off the coast, and opened fire on The Victory Queen, ''nearly sinking it. The pirates fought relentlessly, heavily damaging ''The Flying Dutchman until both ships could barely stay afloat. Davy Jones and his crew boarded The Victory Queen, ''and the fighting waged on until finally, the crew surrendered. Swordkidd and Swordeagle were taken captive, and while being taken to the brig of the ship, ''The Flying Dutchman ''fired at Swordkidd's ship, sinking it. The crew sat captive and devastated. The Final Battle The Lion's Revenge Fleet, hearing the news of Swordkidd and Swordeagle's capture by Davy Jones, set sail to save their captains. John Hexhayes, Swordeagle's first mate, sailed ''The Moonraker Maelstrom ''alongside the other ships of The Fleet, hoping to save his friend from ''The Flying Dutchman. The Fleet spotted The Dutchman off the coast of Isla Perdida, and encircled the ship. Swordkidd and Swordeagle saw their fleet, and hope was regained. John Hexhayes and The Moonraker Maelstrom's ''crew boarded the weakened ''Dutchman, ''Stole back the Famed and Legendary weapons, and saved Swordkidd and Swordeagle from Davy Jones. Off the horizon, a fleet of ten ships was spotted, EITC Elites. In a frantic escape, the EITC chased the Lion's Revenge Fleet, while Davy Jones summoned the Kraken. While sailing away from the EITC, The Kraken had latched onto ''The Moonraker Maelstrom, ''caught in its grip of death, and the fleet was forced to stop, trying to fight off the Kraken. The EITC had caught up to the fleet, and a gruesome battle commenced. With the pirates outnumbered, The EITC boarded some of the ships and fought the pirates aboard, while the Kraken was destroying ''The Moonraker Maelstrom. ''In the fires of the battle, Leon Swordkidd and John Hexhayes boarded a different vessel of their fleet, ''The Dark Revenge, ''While Swordeagle vowed to stay with his ship, and go down with it. ''The Dark Revenge ''and the few remaining ships of the pirate fleet fought off the EITC and sailed away, watching ''The Moonraker Maelstrom ''go down with Captain William Swordeagle. Return Washed ashore One night, a merchant vessel docked at the port of Cuba spotted a body washed up on the sand beside the dock, it was Swordeagle. Near death, the merchants sheltered him on the island and Swordeagle slowly regained his strength. Swordeagle had nothing, no money or weapons. He lived on the island for ten years as a fisherman, making whatever he could. It is unknown how Swordeagle survived that battle. Now no longer a pirate but rather a 43 year old fisherman, Swordeagle was fishing off the coast of Cuba on his fishing sloop when he spotted some wreckage floating in the water- pieces of hull from ''The Victory Queen, ''with the Lion's Revenge emblem on one of the pieces. Swordeagle remembered what happened that day, a decade ago, how he was taken captive by Jones. With his fishing sloop, Swordeagle sailed to Port Royal for the first time in decades, hoping to find out what happened to Leon Swordkidd. Port Royal Around 1745, Swordeagle arrived in Port Royal and began asking people what they knew about his old fleet. Not telling anyone his true identity, Swordeagle, now unrecognizable, had learned that the stories of The Lion's Revenge fleet was a popular tale told in saloons and jails. Many thought the adventures of the notorious pirates were a myth, and nobody could know the real truth that Swordeagle was a part of. Swordeagle, desperate to find his old mates, purchased a cheap ship: ''The White Rebel. ''He decided to settle on Port Royal and spent most of his time in and out of bars playing cards and asking around if people knew anything of the whereabouts of Swordkidd and the remaining crew. One morning, two years after living on Port Royal, Swordeagle recognized a familiar face being taken to Fort Charles Jail. Swordeagle purchased some weapons, and tried retraining his skills. One night, With a rusty blade, Swordeagle sneaked into the Fort to see who was the one he saw a few days before. Swordeagle killed a navy guard and dressed in his uniform. Posing as a guard, Swordeagle searched the cells until he found him. John Hexhayes. Reunited Swordeagle, saying nothing, broke the cell door and freed Hexhayes and the two were reunited. Swordeagle got rid of the uniform and together, they escaped the Fort. With the navy chasing them, the two boarded ''The White Rebel, ''and sailed away from the island. Far enough from the Navy, the two caught up on their past. Hexhayes told Swordeagle that when he and Swordkidd escaped on ''The Dark Revenge: ''the remaining crew dropped anchor at Rumrunner's Island, trying to hide from the EITC that were after them. After a few days camping on the island, waiting until the EITC would stop searching for them, Jolly Roger's ship, ''The Revenant, ''spotted the pirates, and landed on the island. While gathering some firewood, Hexhayes, in the jungle, saw on the beach Jolly Roger capture the outnumbered pirates, including Swordkidd, and ransacked ''The Dark Revenge, ''and setting it on fire. Hexhayes took a remaining row boat and rowed for days until a fishing ship spotted him and saved him from over exhaustion and dehydration. Hexhayes told Swordeagle that Leon Swordkidd has to be alive, and the two pirates were destined to find him. Joining Nassau United '' Three years later, the two were settling back into their lives of being pirates. While sailing on ''The White Rebel, ''one of Jolly Roger's ships, ''The Death Omen, ''attacked their vessel. Too weak against the undead ship, ''The White Rebel ''was boarded by undead pirates capturing John Hexhayes and shooting Captain Swordeagle in the chest. Engulfed in flames and Swordeagle unconscious, ''The White Rebel ''slowly began to burn down. Miraculously, Swordeagle woke up hearing voices and cannon fire. Out of nowhere, a different vessel placed itself between ''The Death Omen ''and ''The White Rebel, ''and fired at the undead, forcing ''The Death Omen ''to retreat. The crew of that mysterious ship boarded ''The White Rebel, ''and rescued Swordeagle from the flames- the bullet that struck him nearly hit his heart, going in and out. The saviors cared for Swordeagle while they began to put out the flames of ''The White Rebel, ''and towed her with them into Port Royal. After being taken to the surgeon on the island and being patched up, Swordeagle made his way to the docks to meet his saviors. It was ''The Iron Thunder ''anchored at the island, along with ''The White Rebel ''being repaired by the shipwright. The captain of ''The Iron Thunder ''stood outside of the Royal Anchor tavern, where he recognized the recuperating Swordeagle wandering the island. Grim Reaper Wahl introduced himself as the captain of the ship that saved him, and offered him a job Swordeagle could not refuse. This was the day, in February, 1750, when Swordeagle joined Grim Reaper Wahl's guild of Nassau United, with a mission to free the new world, and with a goal to save Hexhayes, Swordkidd and his old crew. Gallery Category:TLOPO Category:Pirates Category:Member of Iron Thunder's Crew Category:Member of Nassau United's Guild